


The Children

by ThePhanSite



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhanSite/pseuds/ThePhanSite
Summary: This is the stories of Ren and Makoto's Children.





	1. The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll be making several passages regarding their future. Please let me know what you think.

Ren Niijima found himself relaxing in his bedroom. It was a good day at the cafe, his wife was home early from work, and they were ready to cuddle under the sheets, living off of each other’s warmth. He turned over in his comfortable bed as he heard a flush and some coughing coming from his bathroom. Was that…? He got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He opened the door to reveal the love his life, Makoto Niijima. On her knees, wiping her mouth. Coughing into an empty toilet bowl. 

“What are you doing? Are you feeling alright?” Makoto coughed a response.

“No I’m not. Perfectly healthy, in fact!” she grinned to him, nervously chuckling.

“But I heard you coughing. And you’re sitting next to a toilet.” Makoto rubbed the back of her neck, sitting up to meet him at eye level. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Ren folded his arms at her. “You need to let me in more. I get that we’re newlyweds, but it’s no excuse. You have to be more honest with me.” Makoto flipped her hair behind her ear. 

“You’re right. You’re right, I need to tell you more. I apologize.” She grabbed her husband and hugged him tight. 

“It's okay....just...your grip...! Are you eager to cuddle with me that much?”

Makoto let go of him, her face was bright and rosy. She was practically glowing, her smile beaming. She slowly inhaled. She said the 2 words she thought she would never say.

“I’m late.”

Ren’s eyes widened, stumbling backwards into the wall. “A-are you sure?”

“I think so. I was supposed to have my period 5 days ago.”

Ren felt himself tremble. “B-but we’ve used protection...how could you be late?”

“Not last month...remember that time?” she blushed, looking away.

“R-right…” he felt his ears flush, losing his eye contact with her. He looked towards the door. “I’ll find you a pregnancy test, just to make sure.”

“G-good idea.” 

Makoto's mind started to churn, tapping her bare thigh. Was she ready to be a mother? She always felt so foolish and immature. What if the baby come out sick? What if the baby needed extra care? Would she be willing to give up her dreams, her life, everything she's worked towards...for a child? 

She sharply exhaled. She was overthinking this situation, and thinking 20 steps ahead. She didn’t even know for sure if she was really pregnant! Everything was going to be okay. She had Ren by her side, after all. It’s like he was saying. Her problems weren’t just her problems anymore. 

Ren dug through the drawers, looking for their emergency tests. He found one, albeit a bit dusty. He blew off the dust and handed it to her, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Now it was Ren’s turn to wait. After what felt like eternity, Makoto walked out of the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand.

“Well? What’s the verdict?”

She raised it to eye level, pointing at the 2 lines on the test.

“Congratulations…daddy.”

Ren was completely shocked. He was gonna be a father. He fell onto his bed, feeling completely flustered. “W-wow...I’m gonna be a dad…” he stared at the ceiling, trying to fully soak it in. Makoto moved forward, hugging him tight. The next chapter of their lives was about to begin.


	2. The Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto struggles to accept help from her husband.

Makoto was laying in bed, stroking her pregnant belly. She smiled to herself. No matter how hard she wanted to deny it, she was definitely showing, and showing hard. She had tried to deny that she was pregnant to her co-workers, but once her Captain assigned her to desk duty, there was no denying it to anyone anymore. 

That’s when her stomach growled. Her baby was definitely hungry. 

Ren was out for the day, working at the cafe, so maybe she could set something to eat. Her culinary skills might have waned since marrying him, but she could still whip up something for herself. She was craving, and craving hard. 

She made her way out of the bedroom, walking to the kitchen. That’s when the apartment door opened. “I’m home!” he called out. Shit!, she thought. Ren noticed Makoto halfway through tiptoe. “Honey, are you alright? Your feet are still swollen. You should be in bed!”

Makoto groaned. “I was just getting something for myself from the fridge! Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

Ren got up to her, cupping the small of her back. “Haru said it was okay to take some time off to take care of you.” She really pushes herself too hard sometimes. “I’ll take care of whatever you need, get your rest. We can take care of the baby together.”

Makoto groaned again. Just because she was carrying a child didn’t mean she should be treated like one. “I can take care of myself, you know.” she grumbled to herself. 

“That’s not the point. You’re carrying my child. I want to help when I can. Now what was it you were craving? I can whip something up for you.”

“I-It was just a passing thought, don’t worry about it.”

“Can I just-”

“No, I’m okay. I’m heading back to bed.” she growled. She didn’t like when people waited on her hand and foot. It made her feel weak. Like she couldn’t do it on her own. She could take care of herself. She waddled back into the bed, laying back down when she heard her stomach gurgle. 

“Ugh, still craving sweet…” she mumbled to herself. Getting food was out of the question. Ren just wanted to see her look foolish by accepting help. And that’s when his words echoed her mind, what he said a few months ago. 

What’s your problems are my problems too.

“Ren, honey? Can you come here?” He entered the room quickly with steamed towels that he was warming up himself. 

“Are you okay, sweetie?” 

Makoto sighed with a smile. “I’m fine, I just need to talk about something.” She exhaled and then continued. “I’m sorry for getting mad at you, it just…” she shifted in her seat. “It makes me uncomfortable with how enthusiastic you can get with taking care of me. I don’t like being waited on. But what you said, about us sharing problems and being there for each other...you’re right. I shouldn’t be so hasty to dismiss you when you genuinely care. You only want what’s best for me.” she then lightly stroked her stomach for emphasis. “For me and the baby. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about a thing. Now can I get you something to eat and an ice pack?”

Makoto smiled contentedly. “That would be lovely, thank you. Oh, something sweet, please!”


	3. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's friends and family hold her a baby shower.

Haru Okumura was humming to herself, a big smile on her face. Today was gonna be a big day for her. For her friends. The instantly heard the bell ring of the door opening. “Hello hello!” she heard a familiar voice call out. Haru clapped her hands together in delight.

“Ann-chan, Ryuji-kun! So great to see you! You’re early!” Ann sat down on the barstool, Ryuji holding the heavy presents behind him. 

“Wow, the mom-to-be isn’t here yet?” 

Haru shook her head. “She should be here in a few minutes.” Ryuji lugged the large presents behind her. “Ugh...god damn...did you have to get the heaviest effing presents in the baby store…?” He put the presents in a booth with a grunt, sitting down next to Ann. “I only ask you to carry them because I knew you’re strong enough for it~” she kissed Ryuji on the cheek. The bell rang again. 

“Oh, hello. Am I late?”

“Just on time, Yusuke-kun! You’re actually pretty early.” Ann looked him up and down. “I like your new style!”

Yusuke flipped his much longer hair in response, setting down the present he had under his arm. “I’ve learned in my travels that the body is like a canvas within itself. And you should dress and style yourself in accordance with the image you’re meaning to convey.”

“Right?! See, Ryuji? He gets it!” She elbowed her boyfriend.

“Hey! What was that for?” the incoming argument was instantly diffused by the bell ringing again.

Futaba arrived, still donned in her labcoat. “Whoo whoo! Who’s ready to shower a baby!?” She raised her arms up, and then putting her present down in the booth. 

“I don’t think that’s how these things work…” Ryuji said, slumping in his seat. 

“Oh ho, Ryuji. Always the party pooper.” Futaba mock sulked, sitting at an adjacent barstool. “So is the mother-to-be here yet?”

Ann motioned to her phone. “She texted me, she’s pretty close.” The bell rung once more, everyone’s heads turning to the door once more.

“Oh. Hello.” Sae had an awkward smile on her face. 

“Good afternoon, Niijima-san! Would you like a cup of coffee? It might not be as good as Ren-kun’s, but I haven’t had complaints.”

Sae’s smile went from awkward to relaxed. Coffee would help take the edge off.

“That would be lovely. Thank you.”

“Hey, where’s my offer? I love your coffee!” Ann whined, puffing her cheeks.

“I would love a cup, thank you.” Yusuke smiled. 

Futaba banged her hands on the table. “I thirst! Coffee, please!”

Haru sweat nervously. “O-okay..! One at a time, please!” this was supposed to be her day off. She closed the cafe for a reason!

And then the bell rung again, the door opening. And in came Makoto, donned in a dark blue maternity dress, with Ren following behind her. “Hi, everyone.” Makoto raised her hand in greeting, her other hand holding onto her pregnant belly. 

Futaba gasped. “Makoto! You’re showing!” 

She chuckled. “I would hope so, I’m 8 months along.” 

“Can I get you anything, Mako-chan?” Haru said, grinding coffee beans.

Makoto grunted, sitting down in a booth. Ren pulling the table away from her, giving room for his wife. “...Maybe some Goma-ae, please.” 

“Perfect! I had spinach shipped in this morning!” she clapped her hands together.

Ren put down Makoto’s purse. “Do you need me to help over there? You’re looking a bit overworked.”

Haru puffed, grinding the sesame seeds for the dish. “I-I’m fine! Today’s your day off, father-to-be!”

Ren’s ears flushed, making him readjust his hair to hide his flustered feeling. He still didn’t feel like he was ready to be called a father yet. His flustered nature leaving a pregnant pause in the room. Ann nervously chuckled. “Eheheheheh, we should give Makoto her presents now!” 

Ryuji got out of his seat with a groan. He knew that was his cue. 

“Alright, here’s the first one. This one’s from me.” Makoto unwrapped the present slowly, trying to go for flipping over the tape rather than tearing it. It could always be re-used, after all. “Oh...a crib!”

Ryuji flexed for her. “Yeah, gotta give the little dude a place to sleep! I can stop by your apartment later, me and Ren can set it up together, and help paint the baby’s room!” 

Makoto smiled softly. “Thank you, Ryuji. I may take you up on that offer.”

Ann bounced slightly in her seat. “Give her mine next! This one’s super important!”

Ryuji picked up Ann’s present with both hands, presenting it to her. She could already tell what it was. “Oh, a stroller! How incredibly thoughtful, Ann. Thank you.” 

“I-it’ll be good when you’re out jogging in the park! And when you and Ren are exercising!”

“Yes, it’ll be quite helpful.” Ren unfolded the stroller for her. He could already see his child sitting in it. He looked away, back to the rest of the party. “Who’s next?”

Yusuke stepped forward, his eyes full of determination. “I believe my present shall be next.” Yusuke presented the canvas, wrapped in paper. Makoto turned it around, gently unwrapping it. 

“Wow…” she looked up and down at the painting. It was the silhouette of a pregnant short haired woman, sitting on her knees. The background was the darkness of space littered with dust, the silhouette radiating a bright yellow light. 

“Yusuke...it’s...beautiful…”

“You are a mother to life itself, radiating boundless energy and hope for the next generation.”

Makoto’s cheeks flushed. “Th-thank you..” Ren looked over at it. He shivered upon first inspection. His wife was a goddess, and now he had physical proof of it. 

“Me next, me next!” Futaba hopped off the barstool as Ren set aside the painting. She picked up the rather small present as she unwrapped it.

“Oh, it’s...uh...what is this, Futaba?” The redhead put her hands on her hips proudly. “The entire uncut series of Neon Genesis Evangelion. They don’t have that on Blu-Ray, you know. You gotta work if you wanna watch it!”

“Well...that’s very nice of you, Futaba…! Why did you give me this show…?”

“So the baby can be raised on good taste, of course!”

Makoto imagined a poor frightened child, clutching a blanket, crying as the characters fell into despair. “Uh...maybe when she’s older.” Futaba blinked at the response. 

“ ‘She’? You mean you guys know already?”

“Yes.” Makoto rubbed her stomach contentedly, with a warm smile. “We’ll be having a baby girl.”

Ann squealed in excitement. “That’s so cute! You two are gonna make the most adorable baby! Have you picked out a name?”

“Yes, but we’re gonna keep that a secret until she’s born.” 

Haru smiled, serving her first cup to Sae. “She’s gonna be amazing, I know for sure!”

Futaba got back into her seat, kicking her feet. “Isn’t your present next?” Haru perked up, her floofy hair poofing against her neck. “I suppose it is!” she went back behind the counter and brought a stack of books to her. “I’m sorry I didn’t have time to wrap it up!” she rubbed the back of her neck, putting the books beside Makoto.

“That’s quite alright, Haru. They’re...ooh, recipe books! Thank you so much!’ 

Haru dusted off her apron. “Perfect list of dishes that are baby safe, so your baby girl can grow up happy and healthy, with delicious meals! But I shouldn’t worry so much when she has Ren as a father.” she giggled. 

Makoto smiled. Ren was a great chef, always challenging himself, but still managing to make everything delicious. “Thank you, Haru. We will hold onto these for a long time.” 

Ren peered over behind the bar, seeing that the water was coming to a really strong boil. He dashed over and grabbed the handle, turning down the heat. “That would have been messy…” he said to himself. Haru squeaked, hearing the heat turn down. “Oh goodness! I’m so sorry, Ren! How amateur of me…” she sighed, heading back to the bar. Ren wiped the sweat from his brow. They couldn’t afford a spill right now.

 

“Your gifts have all been so wonderful, they’re really going to help our little baby girl during the first moments of her life.” And then Sae interrupted by clearing her throat. 

“Sis…?”

“I believe you’re missing one present.” she smirked.

“Oh, what’s your present?” Makoto looked up at her in curiosity.

Sae dug into her blazer pocket and pulled out a folded check. “For you. And your family.”

Makoto took the check and unfolded it, her eyes widening. “So many zeroes...are you sure this is okay, sis? I-I mean, you don’t need to…”

Sae folded her arms with a big smile. “Read the memo.” she commanded.

Makoto gasped, her eyes welling up. “....’for the down payment on a new home’.....Sis!!” 

“I’m glad to help you in any way I can. Sisters are meant to support one another.” she smiled.

“T-thank you...so much…!!” Maybe it was because of the size of the check, or her sister’s warmth, or just her hormones from pregnancy. But she started to sob tears of joy. 

“I love...you all…*sniff* so much…!!” she weeped. Sae hugged her close, Makoto openly crying.

“Aw...group hug for Makoto~!” Futaba jumped up, heading for Makoto. 

“Yeah..!” Ann got up, pulling Ryuji with her. 

The entire group got up, surrounding her in a blanket of love and support. “We love you too, Makoto!” Ann called out.

The room was in silence, everyone basking in the warmth of each other. Makoto then blinked, sniffling. “I-I’m sorry to ruin the moment, but can you guys let go of me? I really need to use the restroom…”


End file.
